When Worlds Collide Book 1
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Oceanus is raising and have plans to awaken the Creator, Chaos. Now the Gods, Egyptians and Greeks, have to ask the benders, demigods, magicians, and wizards for help. but the thing is all the great heroes: Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Aang the Avatar, and Carter Kane, etc. as gotten old. So the next generation are introduced, and it's in their hands to save the world. Review& Read
1. Prologue

**Co-writing with twillandbonnie**

**Fandom-Avatar:The Last Airbender, Harry Potter, Kane Chronicles, and Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or HP or KC OR PJato/HoO**

**Characters(will be told later along with pairing)**

* * *

**Prologue****  
**

Three thousand years ago, before modernization came to place, were five types of benders: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Spirit. Spirit was an unknown bender for they were rare. These spirit benders had worship different gods, known as the Egyptian and Greek gods. Slowly, others became to worship these gods as well. Soon the world was filled with benders, demigods, magicians, Wizards, and humans. The gods, for many years, kept them all separated.

The Greek Gods had even took it to the point to separate the Greek demigods from the Roman demigods, for when they cross each other paths they intend to fight. But when Gaea, the earth goddess, was raising the Queen of Olympus had to take matters into her own hands. Queen Hera had switch Camp Jupiter's leader and Camp Half Blood's leader, and together the two camps, Greek and Roman, worked with the gods to put Gaea back to sleep.

Years before that was a wizard war, Hecate, the creator of all wizards and witches wanted to interfere but the gods stopped her. Luckily without the Gods help, The Dark Lord was defeated. During the Second Titans' War there was another war with the it all, the benders were quiet.

Some thought that they were all swiped out. That wasn't the case, they were waiting for the gods to ask for their help. For a very long time, they didn't, and the benders feared that they were forgotten. Of course, they were proved wrong. Now that Oceanus has raising with plans of awaken the creator, Chaos. Both Egyptian and Greeks have asked for the benders help. Now they will have to unite them together and hopes of stopping Oceanus. The thing is that all the great heroes: Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Aang the Avatar, and Carter Kane, etc. as gotten old. So the next generation are introduced, and it's in their hands to save the world.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1: The Chosen Ones

**Fandom-Avatar:The Last Airbender, Harry Potter, Kane Chronicles, and Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or HP or KC OR PJato/HoO**

**Main Characters (Canon Characters): **

**Main Characters (Own Characters): Jessica Weasley, Jason Weasley**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Chosen Ones**

"Jessica! Jason!" Valerie Lestrange called.

The twins snickered and left their hiding spot. They raced down the stairs and saw their mother waiting for them.

"Yes, mother?" Said Jessica innocently.

Valerie narrowed her eyes, "don't try that with me. What you guys did was wrong."

Jason looked at Valerie widen eye, "do what?"

Valerie raised an eyebrow, "really you guys? You know what you did."

Jessica turned to her brother, "I didn't do anything. Did you?"

"Nope!" Jason declared.

Valerie sighed, "the painting of Grandma Walburga. She claims that you two, had her singing a muggle song."

"What song?" Jason pressed.

"You know what song." Said Valerie.

Jessica shook her head, "We don't know what you're talking about. What was the name of the song?"

"Friday from that annoying muggle: Rebecca Black." Said Valerie.

The twins snickered.

"So whose idea was it?" Valerie demanded.

The twins pointed to each other.

Valerie sighed,"I guess you guys are both grounded."

Jessica and Jason groaned, "But mom..."

Valerie shook her head,sternly, "no buts upstairs you two go."

Jessica made a face, before storming up the stairs with her up the stairs, Jessica turned.

"But it was for a good cause!" She protest, "Walburga is so uptight. We just wanted to loosen her up."

Valerie's serious face slipped for a minute and a smile grace her face before it quickly disappear, "you still grounded. Head to your room."

Defeated, Jessica head for her room.

"It was totally worth it." Jason told her, before closing going into his room.

Jessica entered her messy room, and plopped on her bed. She glance at the picture on her little effort, Jessica turned towards the picture. The picture was her parents when they were younger. Jessica examined her dad, a head of flaming-red hair, abundant freckles, short and stocky build. She didn't inherited anything from him, she had blond hair, no freckles, but dimples, how was she related to the Weasleys? On the other hand her twin brother, Jason, had the flaming-red hair, and abundant freckles. It wasn't fair.

But she wasn't complaining, she may not have inherited anything from the Weasley's side, she certainly had the Black's appearance. Jessica still would do anything to have something of the Weasley. Her mother told her, that she had the sense of humor that her father had. But Jessica always argued that it wasn't a physical trait. Turning away, Jessica's mind quickly filled with thoughts of her father.

Valerie had describe as having a lot of nerve, he would often be disrespectful to authority figures, she had given them an example when they were in Hogwarts in third year, had charmed snowballs to hit a professor's turban, and was adventurous. So it soon became Jessica's mission to be like her father in every way since she was lacking in appearance.

So it'll be ten seconds before Valerie stormed into Jessica's room.  
_Ten_  
_Nine _  
_Eight_  
_Seven_  
_Six_  
_Five_  
_Four_  
_Three_  
_Two_  
_On-_  
"Jessica!" Valerie said, opening Jessica's door.

"Yes?" Said Jessica innocently.

Valerie crossed her arms, and was holding a letter, "Again?"

"Professor Longbottom, had it coming for him. He was completely disgracing us Blacks." Jessica told her.

"That doesn't give you the right to set his things on fire." Said Valerie.

Jason came rushing in the room, "you did what? Brilliant, sis!"

Valerie turned to Jason,"You go back to your room. And Jessica you shouldn't have done that."

"I had to." Jessica protested, "my friends were watching, and I couldn't turn something like that down."

That was another thing, Jessica was sorted into Slytherin. Not Gryffindor like her father. But Slytherin like the Black family. Of course, Jason was sorted into Gryffindor.

Why was the world so keen in taking away Jessica's hopes of being like her father.

"For your friends?" Said Valerie, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look." Jessica squirmed.

"What look?"

"You know that look! The look of-of disappointment." Jessica muttered.

"Well, I have a lot to be disappointed for." Valerie countered.

Jessica said nothing.

"Jess, you do know that if I get another letter from Hogwarts, you expelled from there?" Said Valerie.

"So? Why should I care?" Said Jessica, "dad didn't care."

Valerie bit her lip, "honey, there's some things you can't that you father did. Like this for example, you need your education."

"But you can teach me." Countered Jessica, "I wouldn't be completely hopeless."

"That's not the point-" Valerie started.

'"Then what is?" Jessica asked.

Valerie looked away.

"What is it?" Jessica demanded.

"This thing with you wanting to be exactly like your father needs to stop." Said Valerie slowly.

"What that's suppose to mean?"

"Jessica, it's effecting your schoolwork. Your father didn't get into that much trouble." Said Valerie.

Jessica fumbled, "well..."

Valerie stopped her, "I'm not saying that you should stop trying to act like you father all together...I just saying that, don't let it interfere with your schoolwork."

"But mom, you don't get it!" Said Jessica, "I have to know that belong somewhere in the Weasley family as much as I do in the Black family. I mean, Jason's a Weasley in every way, to his red hair to him being sorted into Gryffindor. And all I have is that Fred Weasley is my _father_."

Jessica silently cursed herself when tears slipped down her face, she tried so hard to figure out how to fit in with the Weasleys but can't. She envied her twin brother, who had every trait of a Weasley, while she had every trait of a Black. Suddenly, Jessica felt Valerie pulling her into a embrace.

"You just evening our family out." Valerie told her, "Like father like son. And Like mother like daughter. You don't have to try so hard to fit in, because the Weasleys will accept you the way you are."

"Fine." Said Jessica.

"What?" Valerie asked.

Jessica took a deep breathe, "I won't let my dreams of being like my father, get in the way of my education."

Valerie kissed Jessica on the top of her head, "it's getting dark. Get ready for bed."

Jessica sighed, "Yes mother."

Valerie got up from the bed, and left the room.

* * *

This dream felt real. Real as if she was _there. _Jessica was sitting in a wooden chair, she tried to move but couldn't. She glanced down. Her arms were chained to the armrest. Jessica started to struggle, no use.

"Jessica Weasley." Said Feminine voice.

Jessica looked up from her chains, and saw a woman. She had long, chocolate brown hair and wore a simple white dress that ripples like oil on water as she walked towards her. The woman was tall, graceful, and very beautiful.

"Who are you and what am I'm doing here?" Jessica demand.

The woman smiled, "I'm Hera, and we need to talk."

* * *

"Hugo! Come back here!" Called Rose Weasley.

"You'll have to catch me!" Hugo laughed.

Rose groaned, boys! They were incredibly stupid and so hard to understand, Rose couldn't see how Aunt Ginny, could deal with living with six brothers! It was twenty minutes later, that Rose managed to tackle Hugo to the ground.

"Now give me, my wand!" Rose command

"Fine." Grumbled Hugo, handing Rose her wand. "Now get off me!"

Rose gave Hugo a smug look, before getting off her little brother.

"Rose! Hugo!" Called their mother, Hermione Weasley.

The siblings had quickly forgotten their argument and rushed inside, to see what their mother wanted. Rose and Hugo were facing their bushy brown hair mother, Hermione Weasley.

"What is it mum?" Rose asked.

Hermione glanced at the two of them, "I have a surprise."

Hugo's eyes widen, "what is it?"

A smile slowly creep on Hermione's face, "Your cousins are coming to visit."

"Really?" Said Rose, excitedly.

"Yes, really." Said Hermione, now beaming at her two kids.

"When?" Hugo demand.

"Tomorrow." Hermione informed them.

The two kids' face lit up with joy and their mother chuckled.

"I want you to make your rooms, presentable." Said Hermione, "off you go."

The redhead kids groaned, and went upstairs to clean up their rooms.

* * *

"Talk?" Jessica asked, slightly panic. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Calm down, Jessica Weasley." Said Hera reassuring. "You did nothing wrong, I just ask of a favor."

That had caught Jessica's attention, "a favor? What kind of favor?"

"This might be a little to complicated for you, child..." Hera started.

Jessica lift her head with confidence, "I'm sure I can figure it out."

Hera grin, "I like your attitude."

Jessica couldn't help but smile, "so what is it?"

Hera's smile fade, and Jessica knew whatever she had to say was important.

"First I need to tell you a little story." Said Hera, she glanced over at Jessica.

Before Hera continue, she seem to notice Jessica's chains and frowned.

"Can you get me out?" Jessica asked, remembering her chains.

Hera shook her head, "This isn't good. Jessica, that throne that you sit on is the throne of Oceanus."

Being cousins with Hermione Granger, or now Weasley, Jessica remembered Hermione teaching her about the Greek and Egyptian gods.

"He's the father of Cronus." Said Jessica, "he was an evil ruler."

Hera nod, "and the fact that you are chained to _his _throne..."

Jessica turned pale, this was _not _good.

"Anyway," said Hera, getting back to the mission in hand. "Three thousand years ago, four nations lived in harmony. Water. Earth. Fire. Air. And an unknown one, Spirit. They all had an ability to control the elements, expect for one: The Avatar. For one hundred years, the four nations that in lived in harmony, was fighting each other. That when the new Avatar came along, they finally was able to end the war. After war, the Spiritbenders started to worship us gods, both Greek and Egyptians. Soon other people followed suit. Years later, the world was filled of benders, demigods, magicians, Wizards, and humans. We decided to keep all of you separated, the Greek gods took it to the point that we had to separate the Romans from the Greeks. Greek gods have two forms: this one and Roman. Roman was more..."

"Military-styled?" Jessica suggested.

Hera nod, "yes. And every time a Greek and Roman when meet, they always fought."

"Makes sense." Said Jessica.

"But then, Gaea-"

"Goddess of the Earth." Jessica interjected.

"Had awakened, and was planning on destroying the world." Hera continued, "so I took upon myself to switch the two leaders of both camps, and together they help us put Gaea back to sleep."

"So what happen with the benders and magicians?" I asked.

"During the Second Titan's war-"

"The second?" Jessica asked.

"Cronus had managed to corrupt a Hermes child, named Luke. At the end the boy realized, that if Cronus raised then the world would suffer. So he killed himself."

"How did killing himself, save the world?" Jessica asked.

"Cronus had inhabited his body." Hera explained.

"Oh, so what happen during the Second Titans' War?" Jessica asked.

"The Egyptians gods had problems of their own." Said Hera, "Their Chaos was raising and they had managed to defeat him. This time, Oceanus _and _our Chaos will raise."

"So?" Jessica pressed.

"Together, fourteen new heroes: Benders, Demigods, Wizards and Magicians will defeat them."

Jessica's eyes widen, "you mean-"

Hera beamed at her, "You're one of the fourteen heroes."

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 2: Not the Best Day

**Fandom-Avatar:The Last Airbender, Harry Potter, Kane Chronicles, and Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or HP or KC OR PJato/HoO**

**Main Characters (Canon Characters): Rose Weasley, James Potter II, **

**Main Characters (Own Characters): Jessica Black, Jason Weasley, Kiya Potter, Lysander Grace, Simon Jackson, Angelina Bianca Di Angelo**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Not The Best Day**

_Boom! _

Lysander Grace, woke up to a startling sound. Quickly, the fourteen year old got of bed and rushed down stairs. In the living room, two girls stood shock. Between them was a broken table.

"Look what you did!" Snapped the girl on the left of the table.

"I didn't do it, you did, Melody!" Yelled the girl on the right of the table.

"No, you did, Melinda!" Melody yelled back.

The two was about to go out it, when Lysander interfere.

"Stop!"

The girls turned to Lysander, stopped briefly, before attacking each other. Quickly, Lysander rushed over to stopped them.

"What's going on?" Lysander demand.

The two started talking at the same time.

"Quiet!" Lysander yelled.

The two girls shut up, and looked up at their older brother.

He turned to Melinda, "What happen?"

"Why do she gets to tell you?" Melody asked.

This started up another argument.

"Quiet!" He yelled again.

In a softer voice, "What happened Melinda?"

"The usual." The younger girl pipe, "Melody won't let me watch Caillou."

"Because it's for babies." Sneered Melody.

"I'm not a baby!" Said Melinda.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Ar-"

"Stop!" Said Lysander.

He sighed, "Melody, you have to share the TV."

"No." Said Melody, folding her arms.

"Melody Elizabeth Grace." Said a Voice.

The Grace siblings turned to face their mother.

Piper Mclean Grace, walked towards her children.

"Mommy!" Said Melinda, "Melody won't share the TV."

Piper folded her arms, "I see."

Melody's eyes widen, "But mom, I was watching TV first!"

"No buts." Said Piper, "share the TV."

Melody grumbled and Melinda beamed. As they head towards the TV, Melinda started to say, "Off to watch Caillou!"

Lysander stood up and ran his hand through his messy blond hair, "Morning, mom."

Piper kissed Lysander on the head, "Morning sweetheart, want to help me with breakfast?"

"Sure..." Said Lysander, following his mom to the kitchen.

* * *

Simon Jackson got into a fighting stance. He gripped his sword tightly, ready. His opponent came charging at him. Immediately, Simon swung his sword and the two swords clashed together. Simon put all his weight into the sword, forcing down his opponent's sword. Quickly, his opponent pulled back and thrust towards Simon's stomach. Simon deflect it easily and tried to do the disarming route again. Only for his opponent to grab him, turn him around and have his sword against Simon's neck.

"Stop, before you hurt him, Percy!" Yelled Annabeth Chase Jackson.

Percy Jackson let go of his son, and pushed him forward, "Simon told me not to go easy on him."

"Perseus Jackson, I don't care what that boy said. You hurt my little boy, it's me and you." Said The Daughter of Athena.

"Mom!" Said Simon, turning red. "I'm not a little boy, anymore! I'm sixteen!"

"But I am." Said a little boy, and he went to go hug Annabeth.

"Of course, you are Luke." Said Mrs. Jackson, picking Luke Jackson up.

Simon grabbed νερόΣοφία, otherwise known as The Sword of Wisdom and Water, which Simon just called it AquaIntelligence. For a moment AquaIntelligence glowed blue and the brown grip contrasted with it. Examining it, Simon remember when he was twelve years old, his Grandfather, Poseidon and Grandmother, Athena, made this for his birthday.

"Simon?" Said four year old.

Simon turned to Luke, "yeah?"

"Want to go inside, for breakfast?" Luke asked wide-eye.

Simon smiled and ruffled Luke's blonde hair, "Of course come on."

* * *

"Angelina Di Angelo." Said a voice.

_This wasn't a good day for this_. Angelina thought grumpy. _Can I have a peaceful rest? For at least one day?! _

The voice chuckle, "It won't be long. Just a quick, chat."

Angelina turned her head to the voice to face a beautiful woman. She had dark hair (with diamonds in it) brown eyes, and was wearing impeccably white robes. What Angelina really noticed about the woman was that she had wings that kept changing colors.

"Who are you?" Angelina asked, curious.

"Isis, Queen in Egyptians."

* * *

"How did the girl take it?" Hecate asked Hera, when she finished chatting with Jessica.

"She's in shock." Hera informed her, "but is taking it well."

"So she believed you?" Hecate demand.

Hera bit her lower lip, "I do not know. We'll find out when she goes to Hogwarts."

"And Kiya?" Hecate asked, "have you talk to her?"

Hera shook her head, "No, I haven't. But soon, very soon..."

* * *

"Lysander?" Melinda said softly, walking towards her older brother.

His blue eyes looked into Melinda's kaleidoscope eyes, "yes?"

"Can I have some Orange Juice?" She asked.

"Sure thing, Melinda." Lysander replied.

Lysander got up and head to the kitchen, to pour some orange juice for Melinda.

"Here you go." Said Lysander, handing the glass to Melinda.

"Thank you!" She said, before leaving.

Lysander sat down and put his arms behind his head and yawned, it was a pretty boring day...

* * *

"Attack!" Yelled the blond boy.

Simon watched as Luke charged at their father and jumped on to his back. He glance over, and saw his mother giggling.

"Where he go?" Percy joked, looking all around.

The little boy giggled. But the fun end it quickly, when a flash of light appeared. The Jackson family turned to face a woman. She had mousy-brown hair and warm and cozy eyes of fire red, she was wearing simple brown dress with a scarf wrapped around her head.

"Lady Hestia." Said Percy.

Hestia smiled, "Perseus."

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

Hestia turned to Simon, "He is needed."

**A/N: If you can come up with a better name than AquaIntellgence this please in it in the reviews. I couldn't really think of a sword name.**

**Please Review**


End file.
